Newbie
by That English Kid
Summary: Alex is new to Ohio. She has no friends here. The promise she makes to her father may be a hard one to keep, she normally pushes everyone away to keep herself and others from getting hurt. Can she find a place within McKinley or will she be fine on her own? Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the show's characters. The only characters I own are; Alex, Joey and Luke Scott.
1. Fresh Start

_A/N So I re-did this so its in 1st person, whoop! Updates for this may be a bit spread out because I'm really getting into writing my other story. Read and review, enjoy._

* * *

**Newbie**

"Alex! Alex, come quickly!"

I leapt out of bed and ran to the living room where my brother, Joey, was shouting from. "What! What's wrong? Are you alright?" I yelled.

"Oh I'm fine," Joey replied with a grin on his face. "But it is 6:45am."

"Why did you wake me up so early?" I whined, but as he was speaking I caught the look on my older brother's face. "Why are you using your 'wait for it' face?" Joey carried on looking at me with his expressive stare. "Wait! Is today the 7th?" I asked, and as I did so Joey's mouth curled into a smile rather than a smirk. "No! I'm not dressed, he can't call yet!" At that moment the computer chimed and Joey accepted the video call.

"Good morning sir." We said in unison.

"Oh it isn't morning over here. And I've told you before, you don't have to call me sir" the man on the other end of the call replied.

"Sorry Dad," Joey said. "So, how's the desert?"

"Well cold, to be honest," said mine and Joey's dad. "Colder than I expected, I don't think it's much different than the weather you have actually. How is Ohio? Made any more friends yet?"

"Snowy and cold," replied Joey as I stared past the computer. "I've made a few more friends, Alex hasn't made any, but I'm much cooler than her so it's to be expected." Joey was chuckling but I didn't find it amusing. I kept a blank expression and avoided contact with the computer as long as I could.

"Alex, please talk to me," our father said sternly.

"Why? You already know what I'm going to say," I said. There was a moment of silence between us, it was awkward and I didn't like it. "You know I hate it when you're on tour, especially when it's in Afghanistan."

"But that's my job sweetheart. You know I love you and that I'll try to be home in one piece. I've been trained to do this" he said reassuringly. "Now, it's your first day at a new school so can you please try to make at least one friend?" I gave a slight nod and wiped away a tear from my cheek. A man stood behind our father and whispered into his ear then left the room. "Ok I have to go, I'll talk to you next week. Joseph take care of your sister for me. I love you, both of you. Master Sergeant Luke Scott, signing off." He looked to his left, nodded and the screen turned to static.

Joey pulled me close to him and held me tightly. "Jeez! Is that really the time?" Joey exclaimed a few moments later. "Come on, you have to get dressed, and we have to be in the car in five minutes if I have any chance of making it to my first class on time!" I chuckled slightly and ran off to get changed out of my pyjamas.

Exactly three minutes later, I watched my frantic brother from the top of the stair case as he was running around checking his watch and rummaging for keys to the red Jeep in the driveway. "Hey!" I yelled. As my brother looked up at me I pointed in the direction of the front door. "They're hanging up, Dipstick!" I chuckled as I watched my brother grab his backpack, the keys to the Jeep and race through the door.

"Come on then!" Joey yelled. So I ran down the stairs, grabbed my backpack, ran outside and locked the door behind me.


	2. The Stares

Teenagers stared at our red Jeep pulling up to the pavement. "Ok, out you get," Joey said hurriedly. I stared at him with a look of disgust on my face. "I'll pick you up right here at 4:00pm, ok?" Joey asked. I nodded my head and reluctantly got out of the Jeep and looked around at the transfixed teenagers. "Break a leg kiddo!" Joey yelled as he pulled away from the school, causing me to feel even more embarrassed. I lowered my head and put up my sweatshirt and jacket hood to protect my curly, deep chestnut hair from the wet snow.

I lowered my hoods as I walked through the front doors of another new school. As I raised my head to search for the main office I was greeted by the stares of a group of blonde, skinny girls wearing cheerleading uniforms. "Great," I mumbled. I walked over to the group of girls, took a deep breath and asked "Excuse me, do you know where the main office is?" I didn't get a reply from the girls they just turned away and walked off down the hallway.

"I could show you if you'd like," came a voice from behind me. I turned around to find a tall boy with dirty blonde hair and sparkling brown eyes.

"That would be nice, thank you" I said. I let a slight smile form and followed the tall boy through the hallway. I kept looking around at the unfamiliar walls trying to take everything in.

"Oh, I'm Ryder by the way," He said, looking back towards me.

"I'm Alex," I said shyly. "Is everyone here always so... um..."

"Mean? Rude? Weird?" Ryder added.

"Well, yeah." I replied.

"Not all of the time," Ryder began. "You just have to get to know them and not do anything too, obvious." I shot him a confused look. "I guess it helps if you build your way up to things, like joining clubs, or sticking your hand up every time you know an answer. The kids here are very big on labelling people." I nodded and listened intently to the young man guiding me through the hallways giving me advice, and before I knew it we were at the office.

"Ryder, thank you," I said.

"I can wait for you if you want," Ryder said as I opened the door to the office.

"Ok," I replied. I turned away from Ryder and walked into the office, greeting the ladies behind the counter with a smile.

A few minutes later I came out of the office with a stack of paperwork and a confused look on my face. "Is it really necessary for all of this paper?" I said. Ryder chuckled as a bell rang through the hallways. Ryder laughed again when he saw the look of fear upon my face.

"Don't worry that's only the first bell," Ryder said with a smile on his face. "You have to be in class by the second bell, so we have five minutes to get there."

"My locker number is 187, where is that?" I asked.

"Really?" Ryder questioned. "My locker is 174, right down the hall from yours. Oh, it's down by the auditorium, quite hard to miss."

I pointed down the hallway like I instantly knew where the auditorium was, it was almost as if the stage was calling my name. Ryder nodded and smiled in my direction. I turned away from his smiling face trying not to read too deep into it; after all we had only known each other for half an hour. "So, do you happen to know where room 206 is?" I asked.

"Ooh Advanced Math, follow me." Ryder replied with a smile. I followed him down the hallways and up the stairs thinking about the promise I made to Dad. Could Ryder be my first friend in Ohio, or is it all too good to be true?

* * *

_If you want more soon then review and tell me to get a move on, ahaha. TBC..._


End file.
